


Grave Mistakes

by dimi13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimi13/pseuds/dimi13
Summary: There were rules to follow. Rules that kept order and rules that kept people like him alive. Suho had always been strict and never allowed himself to make a single mistake. Too bad that life seemed to have had other plans for him.





	Grave Mistakes

There were rules to follow. Rules that kept order and rules that kept people like him alive. Suho had always been strict and never allowed himself to make a single mistake. Too bad that life seemed to have had other plans for him.

Suho hid in the shadows, the way he had always been taught. The shadows remembered him and so they embraced and welcomed him, as if he were one of their own. If the shadows could speak, they would tell him, “It’s been way too long.” They would ask, “Why did you ever leave?” The shadows would ask him questions to which he already knew the answers to, all too damn well.

Suho clenched his jaw as he recalled what he had done. This is where he belonged; amongst the shadows and in the darkness. Suho had been stupid to think that he could belong anywhere else. He had succumbed to the sweet lies of “what ifs” and had forgotten his true purpose for existing. He had been led astray and he desperately needed to find his way back if he wanted to survive. 

The winds howled in the dead of the night as Suho walked the streets of the city. Muscle memory allowed him to avoid the traffic cameras at any and every intersection he passed. He walked until he arrived at a busy intersection. He lowered his head and, with the help of a mask and a black cap, he carefully avoided being seen by any of the people there. He moved down the street, away from the swarming masses and then stopped. Suho turned to face the restaurant on the opposite side of the street and it was there where he spotted the reason for all his problems. He watched as the person exited the restaurant and then stopped to look around, as if they were looking for someone. The person wrapped their arms around themselves as they braced the frigid air of the night as they waited outside for a couple of minutes. It was clear that whoever they were waiting for wasn’t going to show so, they decided to leave and Suho trailed behind. 

He flawlessly blended into the darkness as he moved. It took skill to do what he did and Suho was undoubtedly the best. Once he accomplished what he was set out to do that night, he would disappear. No one would remember him and he would never be seen again. He would make sure to close the worst and the most unforgettable chapter of his life, thus far. 

The person that Suho was trailing turned at the corner of a building and Suho was quick to catch up. His fingertips dragged against the brick wall as he slowed down before turning the same corner. Suho just barely managed to catch a glimpse of his target entering the building. The person had made it back to their apartment just as Suho thought they would. 

A sense of calm washed over Suho as he mentally prepared himself for what had to come next. He entered the apartment building and took the elevator to the fourth floor. His grip on the switchblade in his jacket pocket tightened as the doors of the elevators opened. As he exited the elevator, the air around him turned heavy with suspense and anticipation. With every step, the sound of the heels of his boots as they hit the wooden floor, echoed throughout the hallway. Time slowed and it felt like an eternity had passed before Suho found himself standing in front of apartment 410. The gentle knocks on the door mimicked the tick tock of a clock, as if time had been counting down to the events that were to unfold. After a few seconds, footsteps could be heard from the opposite side of the door and Suho couldn’t help, but feel a bit of pity for the other person. They were completely oblivious that by opening the door, it would be the catalyst to their own demise. Not that it could be helped. After all, Suho had to fix the mess he had created. 

The door opened to reveal a man about Suho’s height. It was obvious the man had been crying, if the red and puffy eyes were anything to go by. It was a sight that could have shaken Suho, that is, if he had not already steeled his own resolve.

“Where were you?”

“I had to take care of some things.”

Suho had been reprimanded by his superiors and with good reason. In a brief lapse of judgement, Suho had made a mistake and broken one of the cardinal rules of being an assassin. He had allowed himself to feel. He had let himself fall in love with someone he knew he could never have. Suho let himself be weak and vulnerable and now he had to pay the price for his selfish desires.

“You couldn’t call to tell me that?”

“...Sorry.”

“I waited two hours, Suho. Two hours!”

If it had been any other day, Suho could have said and done anything he could to make it up to the other man, but it was not any other day. Suho had been ordered to get rid of the man before him. He had to get rid of the man that threatened his very existence. Everyone knew that the moment an assassin developed feelings for another human is the moment they all but single handedly sign off on their own death sentence. 

“I know, Yixing, and I want to explain. Can we talk inside?”

Yixing hesitated, but, nonetheless, he moved aside to let Suho in. Suho suppressed a smile of relief as he stepped into the apartment. He briefly wondered how Yixing could have ever made him forget the thrill of the kill.


End file.
